


雪困

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, 为爱鼓掌, 初夜 - Freeform, 现代AU, 风雪小木屋AVI
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 一场突如其来的暴风雪将师兄弟俩困在山间小木屋中取暖的最好办法当然是摩擦生热





	1. Chapter 1

山上的天气说变就变。比预计中提前太多到来的风雪完全打乱了聂风与他师兄步惊云的行程计划。而屋漏偏逢连夜雨，由他师兄驾驶的越野车在这当口偏又出了故障抛了锚，此时他们距离山顶的研究基地还相去甚远，只靠徒步是断不可能赶在天黑前到达基地了。

原本，他师兄完全有能力修理各种机械故障，然而眼下的风雪愈演愈烈，俨然就要变为暴风雪，摆在他们眼前的情势顷刻严峻起来，不容他们有修车的余裕。耳边寒风呼啸过山谷的怒号声一阵强过一阵，敬畏自然的人明白这声音代表着什么。聂风在终端上迅速查找距离最近的守林人小屋，气温骤降的速度留给他们的时间不多，若不能尽早躲入室内，最下策便是原地安营搭帐篷以躲避这场突如其来的暴风雪——他可不想被人发现冻死在山上。

好在他们运气不错，果真有一间守林人小屋就在附近。并不放心将重要设备留在车中过夜——毕竟那是他们此行最重要的任务——人高马大的步惊云二话不说背负起沉重的设备，由设置好定位导向的聂风领路，两人顶着风雪徒步朝小屋出发。他们敬畏自然，却也不会畏惧自然给予的严酷考验。

得益于师兄弟俩的当机立断，还未积起厚雪的山路并不算太难行，然而被大风吹乱的漫天飞雪夹裹着白雾般的寒气，使能见度越来越差，几乎就要到了伸手不见五指的地步。这场暴风雪恶化得也太快了。没来得及从行李中取出能将两人拴在一起不至走失的登山绳，聂风只得回身伸手去拉步惊云的手。和云师兄手牵手，即使是迫不得已，即使是隔着两层厚厚的手套……上涌的心虚使聂风强迫自己不要在这种时候多想，他师兄应该不会介意的……

太冷了。刺骨寒风刮在脸上生疼生疼，即便戴着防风镜，都感觉睁不开眼。但顶着这寒风，他不能有一丝的退缩懈怠，师兄由他在前引领导向，那是对他毫不怀疑的信任，他们之间总能默契配合，是最让聂风感到自豪的事之一，他又怎能让师兄失望？只是这场比预想中更恶劣的暴风雪，已经强到吹得人身形不稳、行路艰难的地步。天色愈来愈晦暗，必须尽快赶到小屋，再快一点，快一点。 

小屋终于进入了视线范围，聂风欢呼一声，立刻松开步惊云的手跑向屋子，却发现此处像是被闲置已久，并无人使用。好在这样的小屋并不上锁，抖落一身冰雪后，师兄弟俩赶紧推门进屋，将肆虐天地间的暴风雪关在了门外。

松了口气，卸下装备，聂风查看起主屋内的生活设施，步惊云则依照贴在墙上的说明再次出门去找屋后的发电机——守林人临时落脚的小屋因所处地理位置一般不通电，全靠配备的发电机来供所需用电。只要有了电，启动供暖装置，今天晚上也就算安然度过了。然而外出的步惊云很快折返了回来。

原来这屋子果真很久没人使用，虽有发电机，燃料却所剩无几，当真是玩笑开大了。两人简单估算，若用来供暖，竟然最多只能维持一个多小时，即使只用于照明也撑不了太久，真是令人苦笑不已。但，有屋顶门墙遮蔽风雪，总好过露天支个可怜兮兮的小帐篷。师兄弟俩都不是会在逆境中轻易沮丧的性子，聂风很快想到他的发现——这小屋里竟有那种十分老式原始的壁炉，或还能一用。也许正因为这屋子年代久远设施老化，才逐渐被人遗忘不用的吧？

不过师兄弟俩很快遇到新的难题，虽有壁炉，但……之前住这里的人似乎从没想过要储备些可燃烧的柴火木炭，眼下大风大雪，就算要去林里现砍木柴也不现实。这时，步惊云的目光落在沙发前的木质矮几上，危险地眯起眼，聂风微一怔就明白过来他师兄的想法，但向来都是循规蹈矩乖宝宝的聂风还是忍不住手指捂了嘴，下意识地表现出对此大胆想法的感叹。扫视一圈，这屋里可用、不、可烧的木制家具还真不少……

天终于完全黑了下来。而在那之前，步惊云挥着斧子敦敦敦砍足了一堆木头，聂风则负责联络研究基地汇报两人情况，再有烧水准备吃食等等，各司其职，忙活了一傍晚。待到吃饱喝足无事可做，聂风这才突感局促不安起来。

黑暗的屋中，只有燃烧的壁炉提供一方光明。没有供暖，卧室的床自然也是不能睡的，之前师兄弟俩便把大张沙发搬到了壁炉就近，方便取暖，今晚上多半就要在这张沙发上将就一晚，和、和云师兄一起吗……？

屋外狂风的咆哮未有丝毫停歇迹象，吹打在小木屋的门窗上发出砰砰怪声，让人很难不产生这屋子牢不牢靠的疑心。冰寒一丝丝渗透进屋，壁炉中的局部燃烧并不能提供足以全面对抗低温的热量，不再干活后手脚再次冰冷起来，还是觉得好冷……好冷！

步惊云抱着一大团从卧房中翻出的盖被毛毯回到壁炉前，见聂风正裹着外套身子蜷成球缩在沙发一角哈气搓手瑟瑟发抖，不禁摇了摇头，将一堆棉被毛毯全扔到他师弟身上。长发的脑袋好不容易从劈头盖脑罩下来的一堆织物中钻出来，头发因为静电而凌乱，变得毛茸茸，清秀脸庞气鼓鼓地似乎想要抗议，却是像极了某种小动物得可爱。又见师弟露出这种孩子气的一面，步惊云忍不住伸手将聂风的头发揉得更乱，他师弟就更气了，本能反应地立刻两只手捉住头顶上作乱的大掌要阻止要反抗。

接触到冰冷的两只手，步惊云皱起眉，沉声发问：“很冷？”

聂风一愣，反应过来手底下传来温暖的源头为何物，却教他放手也不是更握紧也不是，只好慢慢地、尽量装做自然地放开，再微微点了点头。心跳不知何时开始加快，像这样与喜欢却又不敢说出口的对象在与世隔绝的小屋中单独相处，可真是太尴尬了。他为什么……偏偏痴傻地喜欢上了自己的师兄呢？

“云师兄？！”

才因头顶大掌被其主人收回而莫名涌上一股心酸委屈，身旁沙发突地往下陷去，覆身的被毯被掀开，身体感到有一大片温热贴了上来——是云师兄……云师兄抱住了他的身体？！

“这样就不冷了。”

依旧是步惊云惯常听不出什么情绪起伏的低沉声音，却刹那让聂风感到无比的温暖安心。他怎么就忘了，人的体温，最适合取暖……

步惊云拥抱着他，扯过层层叠叠的被毯将两人身体严密盖好——岂止是不冷，简直暖和死了。原来依偎在心上人的怀里，是这样暖心的感觉，好到让他根本不想放手——是的，聂风情不自禁地也伸手回抱住了步惊云的身体。

他的心在狂跳，只盼云师兄只当他是投桃报李回礼而已，可这仿佛欺骗般的占便宜又让他暗觉难过，心生愧疚……云师兄只是在帮他，他却利用了师兄的好意满足自己不可告人的心思，太……不应该了……

本想紧紧抱住步惊云背脊的手松了开来，却仍是提不起勇气去推开这温暖无匹的怀抱。可聂风没想到，在他松开手后，步惊云眉头一皱，强壮的臂膀却将他搂得更紧。

“风师弟——”

耳边传来的呼唤温柔得和往常全不一样，仿佛有什么深藏已久的感情不再愿意被压抑、掩饰。

一个吻落在他的额角上，聂风顿时僵住了身体。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

疯狂呼啸的风暴雪与条件简陋的小木屋，这样的环境无论如何也与“浪漫”两个字不搭边。然而此刻聂风脑海中却冒出“心如鹿撞”那种通常用来形容初恋少女心态的词语，因为他的心脏眼下确如该词所形容，怦然直跳得厉害。

其实为一个人心动、喜欢上一个人的心情，哪有分什么男女的区别呢？

摩挲着他额角的嘴唇移到了他的左眼皮上，聂风这才发觉自己不知何时闭上了眼。温柔的亲吻在他的左眼上徘徊，心脏漏跳一拍，明明是柔软得不像话的亲昵动作，是他梦中幻想过无数次的接触，可是突然想到这动作可能的意味，涌上心头的竟是一股莫名酸涩的情绪，教他感到发痛。

他曾在一次事故中奋不顾身挡在他师兄前头，本能地用自己的身体去保护所爱的人，他的左眼差点因此而瞎掉。滔天之幸，毫厘之差保住了他的眼睛，最终只是受了皮肉伤。

他那不善言辞的云师兄，表达方式总是与众不同……所以，是感激，是歉疚？可这些都不是他想要的，不想是因为这样的原因才……他救步惊云，不是为了让师兄感激他……

一念想岔，钻入牛角尖，原本心思聪颖的人犯起了傻气，竟把最重要的关键给忽视。胸中刺痛，纵然不舍，聂风仍是用力推开了步惊云，强行中止旖旎暧昧的绮梦。

四目相交，他看见了被他推开的男人眼底明显的受伤，与那人一贯的硬汉形象如此违和。步惊云总给人一种强大得没有什么能伤害到他的感觉，聂风从没想过，他云师兄的眼中也会出现受伤的痛苦……皆是因为他那一推。

“抱歉。”痛苦一闪而过，深吸一口气后步惊云沉声向他道歉，面上又恢复往昔的沉默冷峻，撤了手，准备起身离开。

“云师兄，等等！”

急急拉住师兄的手臂不让他走——这误会可有点大，云师兄定是以为他是因为觉得受到冒犯才推开他，不是的，当然不是的，可是……到底该怎么解释？

只是一念之差，事情怎么会变得如此复杂起来？

“……会冷。”

话出口，聂风恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，他现在相信了，陷入爱情的人智商是负数，他笨拙得完全不知该如何应对眼前的局面。其实事实那么明显——普通师兄弟哪有用亲吻来表达谢意的？以及云师兄会因为他的拒绝而受伤，那是否表示……

无可否认心中升起莫名希冀，却又因自己傻到说出那般拙劣的借口而感到无比气馁——那听起来就好像他只是在利用步惊云而并不在乎对方的感受一样……完全不是这样的！

步惊云没有多言，却听从了他的话，重又在他身旁坐下，双手规矩地放在腿上，深沉的目光投向燃烧火光的壁炉，沉默不语。聂风想起来，他云师兄总是很尊重他的意愿，便因为这份尊重，他们之间有着旁人无法取代的灵犀默契。而此刻云师兄为了不再越界与他保持一线之隔的距离，却像道鸿沟一般让他感到害怕。因为他一个犯傻的举动让步惊云误解，是他该为他那莫名其妙的纠结道歉才对。

呼啸的狂风依旧撞击着门窗砰砰作响，燃烧的木柴哔哔剥剥。被风雪困在这一方狭小空间中，好似天地之间只剩下他与师兄两个人。仿佛被逼到角落绝境里的错觉，瞬间让聂风悟觉有些矜持是多么的荒谬无意义。决断已下，他主动靠近步惊云，将被毯为他师兄盖好，再坐进沙发中，同样将视线投向面前的壁炉，却歪了脑袋靠上他师兄宽厚的肩膀。这回轮到步惊云的身体明显僵了僵。

“该说对不起的是我才对。

“我……心里喜欢师兄，却一直没有勇气说出来，因为，害怕会失去你。

“被师兄拥抱，真的很温暖，一点也不想放手。

“可是我好贪心，不想师兄只是因为感念才接受我。

“是不是很傻？就因为那样的理由推开你……”

靠着师兄肩头，梦呓般自顾自地告白，说到最后已成悠悠叹息。  
回想过往，师兄温柔待他之事，又岂止眼下受困风雪为他取暖这一件？他们的关系早就超出寻常师兄弟的本分。  
然而，再怎么说心意相通，有些话不清楚明白说出来，也是会被误读、误解的啊……  
不想事与愿违，不想错过，不想后悔。所以，全说了又何妨？

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反正就是初夜H

沉默，凝滞了时间的流逝。面颊映着壁炉火光有微微发烫之感，手脚却仍是冰冷无法回暖。静静听着屋外狂风呼啸，原本忐忑的心，莫名却平静下来——坦诚相告了，再没什么可后悔的了。

“傻，很傻。”

半晌的沉默后，对方突如其来的评语令聂风刷地抬了头看向他师兄，被师兄这么说，条件反射地就有些不服气。噢，等等，问题是他自己问的……

有时候步惊云的眼底太过深邃，就连他也读不懂，然而此刻对上的黑亮眼睛，之中的光芒如此柔软，温柔得令聂风心中就是一颤。

这般温柔深情的眼神，他若再看不懂，那可真就是傻子了。

步惊云的目光定定落在他的脸上，原本冷峻寡言的男人开了口，一字一句认真铿锵地对他说道：“风师弟，我心中唯一所惧，就是失去你。”

说罢，步惊云抬手捧住了他的脸庞，缠上了秀长鬓发的手指竟有些颤，黑色眼底又浮现出一抹不再被掩饰的痛苦神色，令聂风不由愣愣怔住。

“我也，很贪心。”

深沉暗哑的声音无法再压抑几近决堤的情感，寥寥数字远胜千言万语。一瞬间什么都懂了。这个男人把感情藏得太深了，太深了，深得令聂风突然感到心脏抽痛得厉害。他很想立刻告诉他的师兄，你可以贪心，我们都可以贪心——

主动抚上步惊云线条硬朗的面庞，主动将自己凑上前，主动亲吻住师兄有些干燥起皮的唇。诚如他师兄所言，他真的很傻——为什么他不能早点更主动些？如果他不主动，这个不愿表达自己的男人恐怕会一辈子压抑着对他的深情，只以师兄的身份默默守护在他身边。唇间触着并不柔软的柔软，心痛莫名，要怎样能让云师兄明白，你也是我唯独不能失去的那一个人。

腰上忽被强劲的力道揽住，身体再次被温暖的体温包围。心跳加速，步惊云身上传来的体温烫得聂风脑中一昏——渴望更多这样的温暖，想什么都不管不顾就这样与师兄靠得更近些、再近些。聂风甚至忘了这是自己的初吻，生涩却执着地紧贴着步惊云的唇厮磨，连自己都吃惊于自己的大胆，可是，只要能让师兄清清楚楚地明白自己的心意，只要能让他将自己抱得更紧……满腔满怀的恋慕之情无以言表，唯有用这样的方式将心中痴缠已久的爱意传达给对方……

辨不清到底是谁先加重了那个吻，闭上眼，能感受到的只有对方的气息，呼吸早就乱了。在步惊云的舌尖撬开他的唇瓣时，聂风自然而然地为师兄张开了口，心甘情愿地接受堂而皇之闯进他口中的入侵者。湿热的舌带着些急切霸道地席卷过他口腔中的每个角落，触到他的舌后更是将其捕捉，迫其与之共舞。两条舌卷缠在一起，抵死缠绵。初次被这样深吻直教聂风晕眩迷离不知所措，只能任由着步惊云掠夺他的呼吸，品尝他口中的滋味，吻得他全身发软。鼻腔中不由发出暧昧的振颤，他不知道原来舌吻会如此让人神魂俱醉，这种过于亲密的接触仿佛能让灵魂都纠缠在一起。 

被深吻的同时，身体也被紧搂着向后躺倒入沙发中。主动权已然落入了他师兄的手中，但他愿意顺从，愿意把一切都交给师兄来掌控，一瞬间他好像又变回了年幼时那个总是乖乖跟着云师兄听师兄话的小师弟。

头枕上沙发扶手，师兄如山一般高大宽阔的身躯倾覆而来将他禁锢。步惊云按住了他一吻再吻，唇舌纠缠不休，即使将他吻至无法呼吸仍不愿放手，常被人说像冰山一样冷酷的男人，因为他而变得狂热。他师兄似是失去了往日的沉稳理智，难得地对他展现出充满侵略性与占有欲的强势一面，心脏因师兄愈发霸道的强势施为怦然直跳，隐约中察觉到内心对此生出的喜欢，方才还很主动的聂风顿感羞涩万分，自己莫不是有受虐倾向么？不，只因为对他这么做的人是步惊云啊……

被吻得狠了，缺氧令脑中愈渐昏沉，清明渐失。唇分间隙，耳边响着分不清彼此的粗重喘息，聂风听见自己意味不明地低低唤了一声“云师兄”，带着连自己都觉陌生的异样气音。压在他身上继续亲吻着他颌线的步惊云动作一滞，撑身与他拉开些距离，闭上眼皱紧眉峰，似是试图从失控的边缘寻回些理智。再睁眼时，那双在黑暗中亦耀如寒星的黑眸认真无比地直直凝视着他，聂风从来没有在他一向沉冷的师兄眼中见到过如此之多汹涌奔腾的炽热情感……原来，自己是被师兄这样强烈地需要着。

“风师弟，你可愿？”他师兄开口问道，磁性的低音暗哑得令人心惊。

“愿。”没有半分犹豫地点头应许。纵使这样的发展快得超出他的想象，但只要他师兄想要，他就愿意给。

一头猛兽彻底被唤醒。疾风骤雨般的亲吻降落在他的唇上、面上、颈上，被拘在沙发与师兄身体之间的狭小空间中，他只能被动承受步惊云给予的吻，疯狂又温柔的吻。眉心额头被亲吻时身体的反应尤为强烈，即使陷入最原始的欲望云师兄仍旧万般呵护着他的感觉，令心头的暖意蔓延到四肢百骸。手脚不再冰冷，步惊云的热情也点燃了他的情欲，浑身燥热翻涌，衣物成了碍事的存在。意识模糊间他似乎拉扯起了师兄身上的衣物，顾不上一室的寒冷，满心满脑激荡的热潮让他只想脱去彼此身上碍事的阻隔……还以为自己是个欲望淡泊的人，原来不过是未曾倾心相许。冰心情动，纵然仍觉羞耻，想要被师兄拥抱、想与师兄肌肤相亲的身心渴望敌过了一切，聂风将双唇贴在步惊云耳边，叹息般轻唤出又一声，“云师兄”。

原本取暖的被毯散落了一地。跪在他双腿间的步惊云先一步脱去上身的衣物，露出一身精壮雄健的肌肉。怎么会有男人拥有如此比例完美的肌肉——充满力量的阳刚美感，直看得聂风脸红心跳，羞赧地想移开目光却又不由自主地将目光黏在了这具每一处都散发着浓烈雄性荷尔蒙的阳刚肉体上。他们之间除了灵魂上的共鸣，身体上的吸引也无可否认。想否认也否认不了了……步惊云如炬的目光已然落在他下身鼓起的那处，薄如纸的面皮涨红得滴得出血，原本被欲望激起的勇气瞬间泄了气，终是手背遮了眼侧过头去，不敢再看他师兄。

他师兄却捉住了他的手来吻，舌头轻舔过根根骨感手指，又抬起他的下巴，别过他绯红的面，要他好好看着自己，不由他逃避。弱弱地又唤了声“云师兄”，已经是什么都不用多说，他师兄总能知道他每一声呼唤中未说出口的含义。可此时步惊云却是罕有地微微扬了扬嘴角，拉开他衣摆的大掌探入衣物底下，以不重的力道探索般抚摸起他的身体，先是腹肌，再一路向上……掌心滚烫的温度热得聂风呼吸一滞，呼唤对方的尾音走样成了局促的叹息。

横竖他师兄都不会放过他了，还忸怩什么呢？心一横，干脆扭了身子自己主动开始脱衣。在步惊云的帮助下，上衣很快被脱了个干净，一头长发也因为静电再次变得毛绒绒的凌乱，心下借机抱怨起这讨厌的静电，故意忽略他师兄半眯起眼盯着他裸身看的危险目光。

赤裸的肌肤接触到冰寒的空气，身体不由瑟缩打颤了一下，果然还是好冷。但他的师兄没让他冷太久，一见他发颤，傲岸的身躯立刻笼罩而下拥住了他，暖得发烫的体温妥帖将他护住，让他再感不到半丝寒意。然而肌肤与肌肤再无隔阂的直接相触，却令聂风的身子战栗得更厉害，裸露的胸膛相互摩擦的陌生触感刺激得他头晕目眩，脑中几乎被情欲烫人的热度烧成了浆糊——原来这就是所谓的『肌肤相亲』，这样的亲密无间，想要、更多……无意识地伸出双手搂住了步惊云的背，十指在筋肉紧实的背脊上胡乱摸索抚摸，却不知是否是下意识担心他师兄受凉。

耳边传来如同滚雷般低沉的闷哼，性感得令他浑身一震，只觉有电流涌向下身，早就半抬头的分身一下子充血得更厉害。师兄的反应……一定是喜欢被他这般抚摸——情不自禁跟着一同叹息，拥紧厚实脊背的同时本能地挺了下腰，想与压在他身上的雄浑身躯贴得更近。圈住他腰部的强壮手臂趁势将他搂得更紧，亲吻着他颈脖的步惊云亦是一挺胯，重重碾轧他股间的禁区。下身被顶的挤压感瞬间激出让聂风只觉头皮酥麻的快感电流，喉间不禁颤响短促的气音，带着本人不曾意识到的情色诱惑，令步惊云忍不住再次挺胯，更用力顶撞他的下体，将他的身体更深地压入沙发之中。

聂风觉得这一次自己或许是不自觉地呻吟出了声，因为下身的碾压突然变得更为强劲。他身上的男人顶住他前后起伏，将两人的胯间摩擦在一块，一下又一下地推顶挤压着仍禁锢在长裤中的性器，制造出难以置信的舒爽感。

“师兄…师兄……云师兄……”

断断续续的微弱呼唤意味不明，是想告诉他师兄他觉得好舒服，还是想告诉步惊云他想要更多、更直接的刺激？愈发膨胀的欲望已令他感到发疼，渴望被解放，渴望横在他与师兄之间的隔阂全部消失……

拉链被拉下的声音响起，迷离情欲中的聂风睁开眼，失神地看着他师兄拽着他的裤腰，将他的长裤还有内裤全部褪下……已经不可能再停止了……

阴茎被握入温热大掌的刹那，聂风不由自主地后仰起头深抽一口气，被暗恋已久的男人抚慰分身的感觉竟是这般舒服得令他几乎有种想哭的冲动。步惊云的动作十分温柔，是一种将他捧若至宝珍之至重的温柔，初时带着小心翼翼地试探，待他忍不住急促喘息起来时，套弄便加了速，指间更加重了揉搓阴茎冠部的力道，立刻将潮水般的快感成倍放大。他师兄给予的快感刺激来势汹涌，远胜过自慰不知多少，聂风难以自持地仰了头，张了口，大口呼吸喘息，赤裸的胸膛剧烈起伏不已，只觉就要承受不了这般多这般强烈这般快意的刺激。

忽觉到一条腿被师兄的大掌托着膝弯折起，股间被贴上一股炙热灼人的温度，差点迷失在快感中的聂风睁开眼，便只见此时的步惊云亦脱去了全身所有衣物，精赤条条与他坦荡相对。映着火光他见到了自家师兄胯下那尺寸惊人的家伙，只觉剩下那些没涌去分身的血液似乎全都涌上了自己的脸庞，他哪里还感受得到半分寒意，却是被害羞与期待两种矛盾的心情烧得浑身发烫。

手上传来的温度更加滚烫——聂风这才回过神，意识到他师兄捉了自己的手，牵引着往那精神奕奕傲然挺立的巨物上摸了去。好硬、好热……好粗……并且，在自己强忍住羞涩最终放了开摊掌去握住那物时，它好像在他手中立刻又涨大了一圈……

步惊云的呼吸亦变得有些混乱，眉峰愈发紧锁，聂风这才发现他师兄的额角沁着汗珠，俊朗深邃的面孔因忍耐而扭曲，唯在他开始上下套弄起手中巨物时方才略些缓解。他师兄亦恢复了抚慰他的动作，然而此刻比起享受快乐，聂风混沌的脑中却是想着如何能让深爱的男人亦得到极乐，而不是为了他强自忍耐——这个男人一直都是那么珍视他疼惜他，之前的他居然还在纠结一些有的没的……

虽然从未有过经验，但他也依稀知道男子要如何承欢，只是才起了念头，后穴竟是直接有了感觉传来阵阵脉动，顿时羞得聂风无可无不可。然而被情欲冲昏的脑中，想要和师兄彻底结合的欲念已无限膨胀开来，他竟心生好奇，好奇如果让师兄的……插进自己的身体里……那会是种什么样的感受……只不过，他也实在没想到云师兄的那话儿会有这么大这么粗壮，他、他真的能承受么……

胡思乱想中，手上安抚师兄的动作变得有些漫不经心，那粗壮之物在他的“照顾”下愈发硬热如铁、生机勃勃，让他几乎都快要握将不住……果然还是好想和师兄……只是那种事，他怎么可能说得出口……

“云、云师兄……”

后半句怎么也说不出口，那条弯立起的长腿却不由自主地蹭了蹭步惊云的腰，另一条腿也跟着曲起，将之前刻意让两人下身贴紧的男人的腰臀夹在中间，用大腿内侧本能地磨蹭起对方。笼罩在他身上的步惊云眼神突然一暗，暗得就如同无方深渊，仿佛要将聂风吞噬一般——而这正是他想要的。他们果然是心意相通的，他师兄读懂了那暧昧无声的邀约，而他，虽仍有些羞赧，却坚定地冲步惊云点了点头。

异物入侵私密处的酸胀感叫聂风一只手紧紧抓住沙发靠背，他闭起眼，咬紧下唇，要自己尽可能的放松下来，要自己不要心慌紧张。此时此刻，他师兄仍能拽着最后的理智，耐心细致地为他扩张开拓——步惊云的温柔是只属于他的，为此，他什么代价都愿意付。

湿润的手指一点点张开他的后穴，慌乱中聂风甚至记不起步惊云用了什么替他润滑，毕竟他们毫无准备……或许是两人阴茎铃口吐出的前液，又或许是唾液，又或许是倒在沙发不远处的水壶里的水——这都不重要，重要的是步惊云不舍得让他痛、让他吃苦，待到他的后穴能容纳下三根手指的开拓，待到他的身子因为手指触到内壁某丛敏感神经而柔软下来，步惊云才用他那根粗壮硬热的傲人巨物抵住他湿软的穴口，灼灼黑眸一瞬不瞬凝视着他，一点一点将性器肏入他的体内……

眼前什么都看不见了，呼吸也全部停止，被进入的一瞬间，聂风简直有种快要昏厥的错觉，那难以想象之处被师兄全然顶破撑开，一寸一寸地全部占有，这让他无法呼吸，再也无法抑制生理泪夺眶而出，晶晶莹莹从眼角滑落，沾湿柔长鬓发。

此刻占有了他的这个男人是步惊云，是他的云师兄，他终于把自己全部给了云师兄——心房塞满两人终于结合在一起的幸福感，哪怕狭小的沙发空间并不舒适，哪怕仓促之间没有适当准备依旧令他感到辛苦万分，可是他不后悔，他不后悔今晚在这个小木屋中所发生的一切。以情相悦，以心相许，以身相依偎，所谓幸福，不过如是。

自制力极强的男人在他耳边粗重喘息，亲吻着他的发，他知道云师兄仍在为他忍耐，等待他适应，可他不想再要师兄忍耐，他为他付出的已经够多，现在，该轮到他来让云师兄快活。

颤颤巍巍的双手搭上步惊云的体侧，聂风凭着本能努力弓起腰、抬高臀，只听耳边随即响起低哑嘶吼，步惊云失控地挺了一下胯，粗壮性器往他穴内肏得更深，令他亦忍不住呻吟出声，那发自鼻腔的黏腻鼻音酥人入骨，让神识早已浑浊的他都暗觉脸红心跳，而他师兄似乎十分喜欢他这样的声音，步惊云一个失控，又是一记深深顶入，只撞得聂风浑身发软，低低的呻吟便再也止不住，伴随步惊云开始的强劲律动从口中流泻而出。

“嗯、嗯啊……云师兄、呃嗯……”

师兄太大了，后面被撑得好开……他进得那么深…会不会坏掉、呜呜！……

直肠被又硬又巨勃勃脉动的肉棒塞得满满当当，初次体验性爱的聂风只觉头晕目眩、呼吸困难，身体被撑开、贯穿、冲击的感觉太过刺激，聂风的手指紧紧抠入步惊云肌肉紧绷的宽厚背脊，在步惊云愈渐凶猛的肏插之下，情动难耐地在他师兄背上抓出道道血痕。耳边野性的低吼与自己鼻音深重的喘吟连成一片，色情得令全身都颤抖起来。

被囚禁在小小沙发中不得舒展的身体，不断被更强更猛的力量冲撞肏干，方还有些排斥异物的后穴竟传来一种不可思议的快感，那感觉不同于阴茎被师兄抚慰时的快感，初时掩藏在胀痛下隐隐秘秘似有若无，可随着步惊云愈发狂野大力起来的动作，体内某处被硬热肉棒剐蹭时激起的爽感就愈加明显，层层叠叠如潮水一波一波堆积起来，舒服得简直像要死过去一般。

师兄、云师兄……爱我……不要停……

老旧的沙发不断发出时快时慢的嘎吱响声，直到被一声高亢失调的吟叫盖过，嘎吱声突然变得极其快速，呻吟带上了情难自已的破碎泣音，与雄浑的低啸缠绵在一起，回响在小木屋中。

 

-完-


End file.
